What Happens in the Cave Stays in the Cave
by Dreamwind1
Summary: A response to the st xi kink meme at LJ. Jim and Spock get trapped in a cave with a group of Vulcans who seem quite content to fornicate while being watched.


**Title:****What****Happens****in****the****Cave****(Stays****in****the****Cave)****  
><strong>**Author**: Dreamwind  
><strong>UniverseSeries:** ST XI  
><strong>Rating:<strong> R to NC-17  
><strong>Relationship:<strong> Kirk/Spock  
><strong>Characters:<strong> James T Kirk, Spock  
><strong>Word<strong>**count:** 3581  
><strong>Tropes:<strong> bottom!Kirk  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Voyeurism, Exhibitionism, Masturbation, M/M, Anal  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Based off the **Throwback****K/S****in****a****cave**prompt at the LJ st_xi_kink_meme. [ . com / 16934 . html?thread=16398118#t16398118 ] Jim and Spock are part of an exploratory team in the middle of nowhere on the Vulcan colony. During a sandstorm (or other storm) they take refuge in a cave. The entire team is Vulcan, except Jim. As Vulcans, they're remarkably uninhibited about public displays of affection. They all start settling down for the night. Some Vulcans sleep, some fuck. And still others watch as Spock pulls Jim into his sleep sack, and proceeds to have his way with him. 

It had seemed like a good idea at the time. Of course most of the truly horrible things in Jim's life started off seeming as if they were good ideas, but they proved him wrong pretty quickly. Today was no different. They had been on Uzh Palikaya for four days helping with supplies, surveys of the surrounding land and starting to set up the buildings and irrigation systems. It was all a feel good type mission, easy enough for a crew that was comprised of nearly 60% cadets. It was, however, incredibly boring. Jim felt bad about thinking about begging Pike for a new mission somewhere else, where he could fight some alien baddies. He really did. It was just that he also didn't feel bad about wanting to do so because this mission was so boring!

But instead of crawling to Pike like a whinny emo teenager, he had sucked it up and decided to do what he could to help the Vulcans, Old Spock's people, his XO's people. If he could handle Tarsus IV he could certainly handle Uzh Palikaya. So filled with a new determination to go above and beyond what was expected of him he had tracked down Old Spock and asked him to assign him to something that he could help with. And while he had expected to be placed in with the other tech experts building the water purifiers, field generators and food processors, he couldn't say he was unhappy being assigned to the team sent to explore the outer reaches of the land set aside for the first city. He enjoyed exploring and the large number of rock formations called to him like a siren, begging him to climb them. Old Spock must have realized how much fun he would have climbing through the rocky canyons.

The day started so well. The team of nine Vulcans, his First Officer included, and himself had set out just after dawn. The Ensign who had flown the shuttle out to the desert had been chipper even as he flew away, leaving them out in the middle of the desert. He should have known that was a sign that something bad was going to happen, but he ignored the little twist in his stomach as he watched Ensign Maxwell fly off. Instead he had turned, slapped Spock on the back and urged them all into the canyon.

It was stunning really. The canyon reminded him a lot of the Grand Canyon back on Earth except the rock had more variation in color and there was a startling amount of rock arches and cathedral like rock spires. Several of the large spires rose up high enough into the sky that they gathered enough morning dew to be covered in flowering vines and small green trees. Jim had been unable to hold back his glee at the sight, tugging on the arms and hands of whichever Vulcan happened to be closest to him when he spotted something new and striking amidst the landscape. And if he happened to miss the looks the Vulcans shared when he did so…well, it wasn't going to hurt him in the long run.

Hours passed pleasantly this way, at least until Spock had wedged himself between Jim and every other Vulcan, ensuring Jim didn't touch any of them. Spock didn't say anything, but the quiet growls that echoed from the Vulcan's mouth every time Jim touched one of the others made it plain that Spock did not approve of Jim breaking the 'Don't touch the Vulcans' rule. So Jim had pretended not to realize what Spock was doing and used every chance opportunity to latch onto another Vulcan, and if more than half the time it happened to be Old Spock, well…what could he say, he rather like the old guy. There was something to be said about a man that looked at you as if you were his sun and moon all rolled into one. Jim had never had anyone look at him that way before and it was a very heady addiction. If only the younger Spock would look at him that way…

"Captain," Spock took hold of Jim's hand, pulling Jim away from the edge of a small stream by the towering arch they had just come upon. "T'Pel has spotted the edges of a sand storm. We will need to locate shelter quickly."

"Shit," Jim cursed and quickly made his way back to where the rest of the team had gathered. 

"There is a cave system around the bend that will be adequate protection while we wait out the sand storm." Old Spock reached out and stroked two of his fingers down the length of Jim's own, sending ripples of pleasure coursing through Jim's arm, distracting him from the edges of panic that had started to creep into his mind. "It will likely take several hours for the storm to pass. We can spend the night in the cave and attempt to contact the Enterprise after the storm has passed and communications have returned."

"Yeah, okay." Jim licked his lips, glancing between the Vulcans. "Lets head for that cave T'Pel found. We should probably try to gather something we can burn as a heat source as well. If we are stuck here overnight the temperature is going to drop."

"Indeed."

Despite being in a desert and basically running for their lives, the group was easily able to find enough dry brush and twigs to build a decent sized fire. Jim had been worried about the smoke it would generate being trapped in the cave with them, but the layout of the cave worked to blow the smoke away from them into other chambers and out through cracks. T'Pel and another Vulcan called Tonvik had agreed to spend at least a half hour at the front of the cave monitoring the approaching storm in order to estimate it's strength and the likely length of time it would take to pass. While they had taken up their positions the rest of the Vulcans had quietly begun creating some kind of sleeping order on who would be laying by which rock. Jim wasn't sure what went into their decisions and in all honesty he didn't really care. After all there wasn't really a difference between his spot next to the wall off to the left and where T'Brinn and T'Kann were setting up for the night by Selvok.

Shrugging off the oddities of Vulcan social behavior, Jim tried to find a way to stretch out atop his sleeping bag that wouldn't make his back hurt in the morning. He might have to kiss Bones for bitching at him until he gave in and brought the emergency desert survival pack.

"Might I take the spot next to you, Captain," inquired Spock.

"I don't see anyone else taking it, Spock, so make yourself at home."

Spock arched an eyebrow and watched him. Only a week ago the look on his First Officer's face would have creeped the bejesus out of him. But tonight with the wind howling like a demon outside and the firelight flickering over the planes of his face, Spock looked like some kind of alien wet dream. And while that on it's own seemed rather strange, Jim wasn't one to really care. He had slept with a lot of aliens. In fact more of his bed partners were non-human than human and Jim found their very alieness attractive.

By the time Jim had stopped contemplating Spock attractiveness, the young Vulcan had set up his own sleeping bag next to Jim's own. Looking away so that Spock wouldn't think he was staring, Jim opened his sleeping bag and crawled inside, pulling it up over his shoulders as he rolled onto his side, facing away from Spock. If he stayed facing him Jim thought he might do something stupid.

Slowly his eyes began to drift closed to the sound of steady breathing, the crackle of the fire and the cry of the wind. Camping sounds, things Jim hadn't heard since his last 'guys weekend' with Bones during their last year at the Academy. A smile spread slowly across his lips as his mind began to drift into sleep.

"Ohhh…mmmm…"

The soft sound of cloth sliding against cloth slipped into Jim's ears, pulling him lightly back to the surface of sleep. He still slept but his mind was aware, listening, cataloging the sounds around him, his need to sleep lightly in strange surroundings keeping him from dropping into a healthy REM sleep.

"Ahhh…aaahhhh…"

Jim's face scrunched up as the sound of damp flesh sliding along damp flesh began to interrupt his dream, sending shivers down his spine. Somewhere around him someone…someones, were moaning. Something about that didn't seem right to his sleepy mind.

"Oohhh…T'Kann…yes, there!"

"Ahhh! Ahhhh…mmmm…yes. Yes….ohhh…"

"Ahhh, Selvok!"

"Mmmm…hnnnn!"

Jim blinked his eyes open, his mind becoming fully awake as he realized that to his right T'Kann and Selvok were having sex while T'Brinn lay next to them, her fingers moving in and out of her wet pussy. Swallowing back a groan Jim tried not to move enough to let them know he was awake. If everyone else was asleep and these three wanted to frolic that was their business.

On the cave wall shadows moved in the flickering light of the fire, producing an erotic shadow puppet show. More noise further along to his right made Jim blink as he realized that others were awake and also engaging in some pretty intimate sexual acts if the cries of pleasure were anything to go by. And wasn't that just shocking! In a million years he never would have pegged the Vulcans as being exhibitionists. It seemed so illogical to participate in what was essentially an orgy...in public!

Jim could feel his heart pounding against his ribs as he heard the sleeping bag behind him moving, little grunts and soft moans pouring out of the mouth of his oh-so-proper First Officer. His belly felt heavy as the blood rushed south, filling his penis. Around him Vulcans were laying naked in the open air of the cave, their bodies rutting together like wild animals. Their perfectly coiffed hair mussed and tangled, limbs wrapped around each other, open mouths pressed against each other.

It had to be a dream, surely?

Carefully tugging the edge of the bag down from his face, Jim was able to see Old Spock across from him, his robes parted to reveal a long stripe of pale flesh decorated in thick steel gray chest hair that Jim found he couldn't look away from as it travel further south along the line of his body. For a man in his hundreds, Spock looked damn good. There was little to no sagging in his flesh and his belly still held a shadow of a six-pac. His penis…well, Jim didn't need to describe it to himself. The reaction of his body was more than enough to let everyone in the vicinity know that Jim liked the sight of it. Still the sight of it in Old Spock's firm grip excited Jim in ways he hadn't anticipated. He had never had an elderly bed partner before but watching those long fingers dance up and down the length of the Vulcan's dripping cock made him want to. The muscles in his groin twitched and clenched in excitement. A small smile twitched at the corners of Old Spock's mouth as their gazes met.

Jim's fingers ached to take hold of his own painful erection and join Spock in a bit of mutual masturbation. But the thought of the younger Spock or any of the other Vulcans witnessing such a personal act held him back. He was attracted to the younger Spock, certainly, but he didn't think Spock liked him let alone was attracted to him and Jim was worried what would happen if he touched himself and called out Spock's name. Would he lose the best First Officer in the Fleet or would Spock go the unexpected route stay at Jim's side? Shit, Jim didn't know.

The sound of a long low moan coming from right behind him had Jim freezing in place, his eye going wide. There was the unmistakable sound of flesh moving over flesh now as well. Jim swallowed and glanced at the older Spock who looked over Jim's shoulder and grinned. He couldn't believe this was happening! Spock, his Spock, was laying there at his back, close enough for the warm brush of his air to tickle Jim's neck with each gasping breath and masturbating! Sweet God but this was torture! Spock was touching himself. Those hands with their long graceful fingers sliding over his chest, over his hips…God! Over his cock! Jim's mouth opened wide and he had to fight back a cry of lust as the mental image of a young, fit Spock pleasure himself filled his mind and brought him ear the edge of orgasm.

"Ahhh….uhnnnn…mmmmm…." Spock was practically moaning into Jim's ear and Jim had to forced his eyes closed and for his body to go limp. He wanted to turn around and flip Spock over. He wanted to lay spread out on top of Spock. He wanted to swallow Spock's cock. To feel its weight in his mouth, his lips wrapped tightly around what he imagined was a lovely green pillar of flesh. He wanted to taste his cum. He wanted to spread Spock out like a buffet and taste every inch of him until his cock was pouring out a steady stream of precum. He wanted to feel the length of Spock's cock pressing into him, filling him as Jim rode him. God, he didn't even care if the other Vulcans saw him riding Spock…it actually kind of made him hot to think about Older Spock touching himself while him watched his younger counterpart fucking Jim.

"Mmmm…Jim…" Spock moaned out his name and this time Jim couldn't suppress the whimper that passed through his lips. "Oh my Jim…Jim…You are awake."

Spock moved closer, his hand reaching out to rest on the curve of Jim's hip. Jim swallowed hard suddenly unsure of what was happening. This wasn't at all what he expected of Spock. The Vulcan was so uptight onboard, even when he was off duty. He wouldn't even play chess with Jim even though Old Spock had assured Jim that Spock played. So why was he now masturbating against Jim's back, in a cave with a bunch of other Vulcans who seemed to have no problem having sex while the others watched? This didn't seem logical, but then Jim didn't know a lot about Vulcan culture. There could be some logical cultural reason for this behavior that he didn't understand. Right? Yeah that sounded believable.

"Spock," whimpered Jim. "What-"

"Jim," Spock murmured as he tugged at the top of Jim's sleeping bag, pulling swiftly down the length of Jim's body.

Jim went rigid. He was exposed, vulnerable in his state of arousal before this group of Vulcans, many of whom he had only met that morning. And now Spock was there, his long lean body pressed against the length of Jim's own.

"Spock, please," begged Jim, quietly. He didn't want the others to look at him.

"Yes, Jim…my Jim." Spock leaned forward, his mouth opening as his tongue slipped out to trace the shell of Jim's ear. His breath was hot against Jim's skin sending a wave of goosebumps down his neck. Jim wanted to fight the sensations spreading through his body but it had been so long since he had had sex with anyone. His body was trembling were Spock fingers traced down the dip and curve of his hip to his groin. The fabric of his hiking pants was thin with age and use. He wore them every time he went camping or hiking because of that but now he realized it may have been a mistake. The fabric was doing nothing but tormenting him as Spock pressed his fingers against Jim's fabric covered erection. His fingers traced the outline of Jim's dick, occasionally pressing against the crown before he finally traced back up the length to where the zipper was.

The sound of the zipper going down seemed unnaturally loud to Jim's ears and he pressed his eyes closed not wanting to see if the other Vulcans were watching Spock take him in hand. It felt so good, his hand was warm but not human warm, the skin somehow softer even through the grip was stronger. It was perfect and Jim cried out again, his hips bucking up, forcing his cock to pressed through the tight grip of Spock's hand. His eyes opened wide as Spock slid his pants off completely and pressed his own nude body up against Jim's own. His eyes locked on Old Spock who had moved closer to them and was now licking his palm and sucking on his fingers until they dripped with saliva. Jim groaned as he watched Old Spock spread his legs wider, revealing the puckered entrance of his body.

"Oh fuck…ahhhmmmm…" moaned Jim as he watched Old Spock begin to press one of those long, wet digits into his entrance as he watched his younger counterpart lifting Jim's leg. "Uhnnnffff…Oh yes…fuck…ooohhh…" cried out Jim as Spock began to mimic his counterpart, his fingers pressing into Jim's egger hole. Spock slipped in a second finger, pressing against Jim's prostate until Jim didn't care if the other were watching him fall apart with pleasure. Some hidden part of him opened wide, the excitement and fear of being seen as Spock began to work his cock into Jim, exciting Jim beyond anything he had ever experienced. Later he knew he would be a little disappointed that his first time with Spock was in front of strangers, but now it didn't matter. All that mattered was the burn in his muscles as the thick length of Spock's cock pressed inside, his leg lifted higher as Spock began to thrust and the look in Old Spock's eyes as he watched the two of them.

Their shadows cast against the ruddy wall of the cave, Spock driving into Jim's now sweat-slicked body, grunting with every thrust. Their every movement and sound watched by the keen, glittering eyes of their audience, some of whom panted or groaned their eager, masturbatory approval. Jim had to look wildly around the cave as he realized that the others were watching him even as they fucked each other. They were mostly quiet as they thrust into each other, tweaked their own bodies and swallowed each other down. Their voices were just deep breathes and little gasps, hardly louder than a whisper to Jim's ears and God how loud and obscene his own cries must be to them. What must they think of him, this loud, emotional human?

Spock pressed his face into Jim's shoulder and Jim's could feel the moans being hidden in his skin as Spock continued to thrust into his body. "Jim…please, ashal-veh, ohhh…Jim. Jim, my Jim!"

Tossing his head back Jim tried to look over his shoulder at Spock, making his eyes burn with the strain. "Spock…Spock….ahhhh!" Jim tossed his head and let his hand reach down to pull at his own cock, which was coated in the thick liquid of his own pleasure. He was just on the edge of orgasm, watching the others as they reached their own, as Old Spock reached his. God, the look on his face! Jim knew that image would be forever seared into his memory as one of the sexist things he had ever seen. His eyes rolling back into his head Jim screamed out, "Spock," and succumbed to the single most power orgasm of his life.

He might have blacked out, he wasn't sure. All he knew was that Spock had lowered his leg a bit and was moving more frantically inside him, his hands sliding all over Jim's body, his mouth a hot wet thing moving over Jim's neck and jaw. It hurt a little, his skin still overly sensitive from his own orgasm, but it was a good hurt. One he had felt since long before they started the five year mission. Lifting his hand, which felt a bit like a limp noodle, Jim placed it atop Spock's own, rubbing his hand over Spock's own. The move seemed to startle Spock, who clutched at Jim hard enough to leave a bruise, his hips jack-hammering wildly into Jim one…two…three more times before he let out a low moan of pleasure. Jim gasped at the heat that was suddenly filing his body as Spock, filled him with pulse after pulse of cum.

"Okay…fuck, that was…" Jim gasped and licked his lips. "We are so talking about this when we get back to the ship."

"Yes…Captain." Spock pressed his face into Jim's shoulder as his cock continued to pulse out more semen.

Jim tried not to wince as he realized Spock had knotted him like a dog. Blinking he looked at the other Vulcans who were watching him carefully even as they cleaned up and redressed. "Just remember," Jim gave them his best Captainly look, "What happens in the cave, stays in the cave."

The End

**AN: Translations**

Uzh – New

Palikaya – Beginning

Ashal-Veh - darling; person; term of endearment


End file.
